The final adventure
by Amylou11987
Summary: The final duel has been won and six months later things have started to change beween Yugi and the gang what forces could behind this with new allies and old ememys will the gang ever sort things out? parings inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own C.j and Razz there my Oc's.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_The final duel has been won and six months later things have started to change beween Yugi and the gang what forces could behind this with new allies and old ememys will the gang ever sort things out?_

_"I'll see you later okay Grandpa?" called Yami as he grabs his coat._

_"Okay Yami don't be late okay? Me, you and Yugi are going to dinner tonight," called Solomon from the kitchen._

_"Yeah okay later," called Yami as he shut the door to the game shop._

_"He's gone again isn't he?" said a voice from the doorway making Solomon jump slightly._

_"Yes Yugi, I'm sorry but he just didn't seem bothered," said Solomon with a sad smile at his grandson. _

_Yugi came in the was still wearing his pajamas which consisted of just his undines and a vest top (No back bad fan girls) he sat down in the chair in front of his Grandpa and put his head in his hands _

_"Yugi are you okay?" asked Solomon, worried for his grandson._

_"Yeah Grandpa, I am fine, I just miss the way things used to be I can't understand what's happened to him," said a depressed Yugi._

_"I don't know either Yugi I really don't," said Solomon with a shake of his head._

_"Hey Grandpa, when was the last time we spoke to C.j?" asked Yugi as he lifted his head out of his hands._

_"Umm must be a few weeks ago why Yugi?" asked Solomon confused._

_Before he had even noticed Yugi was already calling C.j. _

_Now C.j was like Family to Yugi even through they had only ever met once but that didn't matter because they either talking on the phone e-mail each other or on one occasion both._

_"Yugi what are you doing?" asked Grandpa as he walked over to Yugi who was in the hallway where the phone was. _

_"I'm calling C.j, I need to ask her a quick question," said Yugi as he picked up the phone and dilate the phone number and waited for C.j to pick up the phone._

_**With C.j:**_

_"Hey C.j, can you get that?" said a girl with long black hair dressed in black leather pants and a red top and black boots._

_"Sure Razz it's more than likely for me anyway," said C.j who was wearing blue overalls with oil all over them and she had her Brown hair put up in a tight bun._

_"Hello The garage how may I help you?" asked C.j as she answered the phone. _

_"Hi C.j, its me Yugi, how are you?" came Yugi's voice from the other side of the phone line._

_"YUGI !!! It's so good to hear from you, I was starting to think you forgot bout me," said C.j with a small pout though Yugi couldn't see it._

_"How could I forget about you? You would kill me if i did," said Yugi with a laugh. _

_"Hey C.j, is that spiky?" called Razz from somewhere in the house. _

_"Yeah it is," called C.j taking the phone away from her ear as not to shout down the phone._

_"Tell him I said hi, ok?" Razz yelled back._

_"Okay, hey Yugi sorry about that Razz says hi," said C.j as she continued the phone call with Yugi._

_"Thanks, tell her I said hi back will you?" said Yugi with a slight giggle at his friend's antics._

_"I will do after Yugi, so what's up then little dude?" said C.j playfully._

"_Well...i was wondering if icouldscomestaywithyouandRazzforawhile," said Yugi in one breath._

_Luckily for C.j she had know Yugi long enough to understand what he just said with out him having to repeat him self._

"_Yeah that's okay with me Yugi, you best ask Grandpa and I need to ask Razz okay?" said C.j._

"_Sure C.j," said Yugi with a sigh of relief._

"_I'll ring you back in a bit okay?" asked Yugi, wanting to make the arrangements as soon as possible._

"_Sure little dude," said C.j, understanding that Yugi wanted to get everything sorted out quickly. _

_With that they both hung up and went to talk to the people in question._

_**Please R+R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh but I do own C.j and Razz there my Oc's.**

**Parings for this story will be:**

C.j/Yami

Yugi/Razz

Barkura/Ryou

Joey/Seto

**Chapter 2**

**General POV:**

As Yugi put the phone down his Grandpa came through to the living room with a cup of coffee and a mug of hot chocolate that was in his favorite mug, his Dark Magician mug.

"Yugi what was all that about" said Solomon passing Yugi the hot chocolate.

"Well I... phoned C.j to see if it was okay if I stayed there for a while," said Yugi nervously, he wondered how his Grandpa would take it.

The two sat there in a semi comfortable silence sipping there drinks until Grandpa broke the silence.

"Yugi, what did C.j say about you staying there?" asked Solomon, not showing any reaction.

"She said that she didn't mind but she had to ask Razz, and that I had to talk to you about it first," admitted Yugi.

"I see, well I think it's a good idea you, really need to get away for a while with everything that has happened," said Solomon as he thought everything over.

"Really you're sure?" asked Yugi, surprised that his Grandpa had said it would be alright.

"Yes Yugi, although I don't think you should tell Yami, he may try and stop you from going," said Solomon as he thought about Yami's reaction to what Yugi was planning.

"Yeah, you may be right there Grandpa, look I'm going to ring C.j back okay Grandpa?" said Yugi as he agreed with what his Grandpa thought about Yami's reaction.

"Yes my boy, you go right head but call me before you hang up okay? I want a quick word with her okay?" asked Solomon, looking Yugi in the eye.

"Sure Grandpa, I will let her know," said Yugi in agreement.

A few minutes later Yugi was on the phone again and ringing C.j.

"Hey C.j Grandpa said yes!" said Yugi happily.

"Hey that's great Yugi, Razz said she doesn't mind you staying either," said C.j, just as happy as Yugi.

_**Flash back:**_

_C.j had just put the phone down when Razz came over._

_"Hey C.j what's up girl?" said Razz, seeing the look on C.j's face._

_"Razz, I need to ask you something," said C.j as she turned towards her friend._

_"Shoot girl, you know you can ask me anything," said Razz, wondering what C.j was on about._

_"Do you mind if Yugi, I mean Spiky came to stay with for a while?" asked C.j._

_"Spiky wants to come and stay with us? Cool! I have no problem with it," said Razz with a smile, she couldn't wait to see Spiky again after so long._

_"Really?" said a very surprised C.j._

_"Nope, not a problem," said Razz with a cheeky smile, making C.j sigh in relief._

_**End Flash Back:**_

"So there's no problems my end, how about yours?" asked C.j as she moved to make herself move comfortable.

"None here either but Grandpa does want a quick word okay?" asked Yugi as he remembered what his Grandpa had said.

"Sure put him on Yugi," said C.j.

A couple seconds later, Grandpa was on the phone.

"Hello C.j," said Grandpa politely.

"Hey Grandpa, what's up?" asked C.j, wondering what he could of wanted.

"Are you sitting down C.j? I need to tell you a few things," said Grandpa with a sad tone to his voice.

"Yeah, go ahead Grandpa!" answered C.j, wondering what could of gotten Grandpa so upset and worried.

**15 minutes later:**

"Right, I get it now and there's no problem at all, so don't worry, I'll sort it out okay," said C.j in a unusual calm tone.

"I know you will, you know your mother would be proud of you," said Solomon now much more reassured about things.

"Thanks Grandpa, and tell Yugi I'm looking forward to seeing him again, and Razz looking forward to meeting him too," said C.j happily.

"I will do, bye C.j," said Solomon with a chuckle at C.j's antics.

"Bye Grandpa," said C.j and they finished the phone call.

I'll leave it there Plz R+R !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh but I do own C.j and Razz there my Oc's.**

**Parings for this story will be:**

C.j/Yami

Yugi/Razz

Barkura/Ryou

Joey/Seto

**Chapter 3**

**Grandpa's POV:**

It had been a few since me and Yugi had spoken to C.j, Yami had skipped out on dinner, _again,_ he said he was sorry but we know he didn't mean it.

_Flash back:_

_"Grandpa I'm so sorry, I missed dinner time got away from me," said Yami though both myself and Yugi could tell that he wasn't._

_"Its no problem, I left you some in the oven to keep warm," I said calmly, not letting my emotions show._

_"Thanks Grandpa," Yami said as he went over to the oven and got his dinner out._

_End Flash back:_

"Yugi!! Come on or your going to miss you plane," I shouted up the stairs. I smiled as I saw the cute site of Yugi come into view while _trying _to bring his suitcase down the stairs.

"Coming Grandpa," said Yugi while trying his best to bring his suit case down with him.

"Are you sure you have everything Yugi?" I asked as Yugi did a little victory dance as he and his suitcase was next to me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Grandpa, I also have both of you letters and I also left the puzzle on the side table in Yami's room," said Yugi as he mentally ticked off things in his head.

"Good, now leave them on the table and let's get going before Yami gets back," I said, then we got going and left for the airport.

**End Grandpa POV:**

They had loaded the car and where on the way to the airport when Yami got home.

"Grandpa I'm home," called Yami, he became worried when he got no reply.

'Umm that's wired, I wonder where he's gone?' thought Yami to himself as he looked around both the house and shop for Grandpa.

Yami went in to the kitchen to make himself some lunch when he got a strange feeling with in his heart.

"What was that?" asked Yami to himself that when he saw the note in the kitchen table.

"Umm it's from Yugi and there's one for Grandpa too," said Yami to himself as he saw who the letter's was for.

"Anybody home?" called Grandpa as he came in through the door.

"Yes, I'm in here Grandpa," called Yami as he heard Grandpa enter though the house door.

"Hello Yami, have you had a good day?" asked Solomon politely.

"Yes thank you, how about you?" asked Yami.

"You know same old same old, where's Yugi?" asked Solomon as he looked around the kitchen for Yugi.

"I'm not sure but he's left us both notes" said Yami as if the notes where the answer to everything.

"Really?" said Solomon trying to sound surprised.

"Here's your Grandpa," said Yami passing him his note.

"I wonder what this is all about?" said Yami as he opened his note and started to read it:

_Dear Yami,_

_I'm leaving this note here just to say good bye and to take care of your self. I know you do not want me around anymore; you have made it very clear. All I ask of you is that you take care of Grandpa and not to try and find me._

_Good bye Yami, _

_Love Yugi._

"GRANDPA!!!" called Yami in shock as he finished reading the note that Yugi had left.

"I know my boy, he's gone and we don't know where," said Solomon as he pretended to be holding back tears.

"It's my entire fault! He left because of me! I'm so sorry and I will find him. I promise you Grandpa," Yami promised with all his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own C.j and Razz there my Oc's.**

**Yami: did you really have to send Yugi away like that?**

**Me: Yeah I'm sorry Yami**

**Chapter 4**

**General POV:**

**Yugi was sitting in the airport waiting for his plane, wondering what live had in store for him next as he had left home only to hear a familiar voice coming from the check in point.**

**"What do you mean where going to be half an hour late! Do you know who I am!" shouted the familiar voice.**

**"I'm sorry sir but we've had to move your time slot but as soon as where ready we'll let you know," said the check in women, you could see the her sweating and waving her arms around in panic.**

**Yugi couldn't help it, he turn around to see Seto Kaiba and his best friend Joey Wheeler auguring with the check in women**

**'Oh man if they catch me here I'm so dead' thought Yugi as he looked around in panic for an escape root.**

**"Would all passengers' who are bond to New York please make your way to Gate 12, thank you" called a women over the loud speakers causing both the women at check out and Yugi to sigh in relief.**

'**Thank the Kami! I'm saved' through Yugi, grabbing his stuff and making his way over to the gate, trying to not be seen by Kaiba and Joey.**

"**Come on Seto, let's just leave it now, there's nothing we can do," said Joey as he tried to calm Seto down.**

"**Fine pup but if I miss my meeting heads will roll," replied Seto.**

**As Joey and Kaiba where walking back to the VIP area Kaiba thought he saw Yugi's tips of his tricoloured hair but dismissed it as his imagination.**

**Off with C.j And Razz:**

"**Hey C.j, when's spiky getting here then?" asked a hyper Razz, as she couldn't wait for her friend to arrive.**

"**It will take about 13 hours for the flight and about an hours drive so he'll be here about...... 12 o'clock tomorrow afternoon," said C.j while both working on her car and counting the hours until Yugi's arrival.**

"**Ok, so are we going to throw him a party?" asked Razz as she thought about everything they could do together.**

"**You know something Razz? That's a good idea it just might cheer him up a bit and it would be a good way to introduce him to everyone," said C.j as she stopped working on her car to think about Razz's idea.**

"**Hey girls, did I just hear right? Did C.j just say Razz and good idea in one sentence?" said a young man with a mess of black hair and bright blue eyes.**

"**Shut up Jay we never did ask you," said Razz at the now named 'Jay'.**

"**Ohh I'm so hurt Razz," said Jay as he struck an award winning pose.**

"**Oh hush you," said C.j with a laugh at Jay's antics.**

"**So what kind of party are we having then?" asked Jay, wanting more information on the party.**

"**Where having a tame one Jay! You are not having another party like you did before you completely trashed this place! Anyway it just gives us a chance to introduce Yugi to everyone," said C.j with a stern look at Jay that said no wild parties at ALL.**

"**Right then so no naked women then?" asked Jay with a mock pout.**

"**HELL NO!!" screamed C.j and Razz at the same time as they thought of Yugi's face at the sight of naked girls.**

"**Whoa, no need to scream, I was only kidding gees," said Jay as he tried to get his hearing back from the girl's shouting.**

"**Right then, the first thing we need to get everyone together and plan this party," said C.j with a determined look in her eyes.**

"**I am on it," said Razz as she left the building and went to call everyone she could find in her phone book.**

"**What do you want me to do?" asked Jay with a shrug of his shoulders.**

"**At the moment nothing Jay, unless you want to help me with my car?" asked C.j with a raised eye brow.**

"**Sure," said Jay as he joined C.j in fixing her car.**

**Back with Yami and Grandpa:**

"**Nobody's seen him, I have called Tea, Mailk, Mairk, Bakura, Ryou and Mokuba but not one of them has seen him!" said Yami with a sigh.**

"**The police say there's nothing they can do for twenty-four hours and even if they find him they can't make him come home because he's over sixteen," said Solomon with a fake worried look, he knew where Yugi was and wasn't going to tell Yami.**

"**So I guess we just wait then. I can't contact him through our link because he left the puzzle here," said Yami, wishing he did something like spell the puzzle to Yugi so he could always find him no matter what.**

"**Yes, I guess we just wait until then," said Solomon in agreement.**

**I'll leave it there Plz R+R until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own C.j and Razz there my Oc's.

Chapter 5

General POV:

It had been about 12 hours since Yugi had disappeared and Solomon had told Yami he had filed a missing persons report about Yugi. Yami had gone to see if he could get Kaiba to help him find Yugi he had just to the door when Mokuba came out of the door he was quite startled to see Yami here.

"Yami what are you doing here?" asked Mokuba after he had caught his breath from the shock.

"I need to see Kaiba, is he here?" asked Yami.

"Yeah he's here, come on in," said Mokuba as he stepped aside and allowed Yami to wait in the entrance hall.

"Wait here for a minute Yami. I will go and get him," said Mokuba as he shut the door.

"Okay sure," said Yami as he watched Mokuba walk into the house.

A few minutes later and a shouting match later Kaiba, Joey and Mokuba came back down stairs.

"Okay this had best be good I'm a busy person," Kabia all but said it just like his blue eyes white dragons he was well known for.

"I think you guy's best sit down for this," said Yami with a sad sigh causing the others to look at him strangely.

Off with C.j and Razz:

C.j and Razz had been at the garage for at least two hours setting things up for Yugi's party later that night when C.j got a phone call.

"Hello, The Garage, C.j speaking, how may I help you?" said C.j, remembering to say those boring lines when she answered the phone in the shop.

"C.j? Its Grandpa, I was just ringing to see if Yugi had landed yet?" asked Solomon.

"No he hasn't, I was going to set off to go get him in a few minutes do you want me to get him to ring you when he get here?" asked C.j.

"No don't worry; I'll ring back later on and C.j? Thank you for everything," said Solomon.

"Don't worry about it, though I do have to go now Grandpa, take care of you self," said C.j as she quickly glanced up at the clock to see what time it was.

"You to C.j and take good care of Yugi for me too," said Solomon and with that they ended their call and hung up the phone. C.j then left for the workshop, wondering if it was still in one peace.

"Guys! I'm going to pick Yugi up, behave and please don't wreck the place," said C.j as she entered the workshop.

"We won't," said Razz from somewhere within the mess of car parts.

An hour later C.j was waiting at the arrivals lounge for Yugi when she noticed a spiky head of hair looking quite lost.

"YUGI!!" shouted C.j waving madly at Yugi.

"Thank Ra, there you are! I never noticed this place was so big before," said an out of breath Yugi as he came to a stop in front of C.j.

"Yeah sorry about that, I kind of forgot you're not used to these type of places," said a sheepish C.j.

"It's okay C.j, man it's good to see you again," said Yugi pulling C.j into a hug.

"It's good to see you too little dude," said C.j as she returned the hug.

"Can we get out of here now? I hate these places," said Yugi with his adorable puppy pout on his face which made C.j melt in defeat.

"Of course, let's blow this popsicle stand," said C.j with a laugh at Yugi's antics, it was good to have Yugi back with them.

Back with Yami and the others:

"How long has this been going on?" asked Kaiba while trying not to punch Yami. Yugi maybe his rival but that doesn't mean he can't watch out for him when need be.

"About six months," said Yami with his eyes to the floor but as he looked up all he saw was a fists connecting with his face.

"How could you! Yugi was your best friend! You are like a brother to him!" said Joey in a (Brooklyn) rage, causing Yami to feel even worse.

"Joey stop, he's had enough," said Kaiba pulling Joey away Yami.

"We'll help anyway we can," said Kaiba with a glare at Yami.

"Yeah, don't worry we will find him Yami," said Mokuba in agreement with his brother and Joey.

"Yeah, don't worry he'll be back before you know it," said Joey though he wasn't going to be leaving Yugi alone with Yami anymore.

"Thanks guys," said Yami, glad that things finally seemed to be moving in a direction that would be helpful in finding Yugi.

I'll leave it there plz R+R btw I don't own Yu-gi-oh, little kuriboh owns the rights to it, I'm just stealing some of his lines.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own C.j and Razz there my Oc's.

Chapter 6

"So Yugi how's grandpa? He didn't say much about himself when we have talked," asked C.J.

"He's okay, just a bit worried about what's been happing at home is all," answered Yugi.

"I see…… Yugi when you are ready will you please tell me what's going on?" asked C.J, hoping that Yugi wasn't in any big trouble.

"What do you mean? I thought grandpa already told you what was going on," said a puzzled Yugi.

"He told me something's but he left a lot out. He said that it should be you that told me what was going on," said C.j calmly.

"Okay I will just not now okay," said Yugi as he looked anywhere but at his friend, he couldn't tell her, she'd laugh at him.

"Okay sure, where nearly at my place anyway. I am guessing that you might want a couple of hours sleep after that flight," C.j said as she watched Yugi yawn.

"Yeah I am rather tired," said Yugi with another huge yawn.

"Oh I am sorry I'm I boring you Yugi?" asked C.j in mock shock and sadness.

"What! No of course not! It's was just rather a long flight," Yugi said, trying to say sorry as he thought he had insulted C.j.

"Yugi chill out, I'm kidding," said C.j as she laughed at Yugi's shocked face.

"Hey! That's so not funny you know!" said Yugi while not trying laugh.

"Well I through I was…… ah here we are home sweet home," said C.j as they pulled up to the drive of a rather large house.

"Whoa C.j this place is huge!" said Yugi as his eyes went as big as dinner plates.

"Yeah is but I never really noticed," said C.j with a shrug of her shoulder's.

C.j's house was a five bed room newish build with a big front garden and a space to park her car.

"Hey C.j what kind of car is this?" asked Yugi as he took the time to notice the car type.

"Umm… it's a Toyota MR2," said C.j after she remembered the car type.

"Cool I like it," said Yugi as he happily bounced out of the car.

"Come on, let's get you settled in," said C.j as she lead Yugi to the house.

Off with Yami and the others:

Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tristan, Serenity and Tea where all sat in Kaiba's living room trying to think of where Yugi could be.

"So does anybody know if Yugi has any family anywhere else?" asked Serenity as she thought about the things Yugi could of done.

"No I already asked grandpa," said Yami sadly.

"Hey! Why don't we ask Bakura and Ryou if they have heard anything from him?" asked Tea as she knew that the three of them where close.

"Okay I'll go and ring them now you guys try and think of somewhere else in case they haven't seen him," said Yami. With that he got up and left the room to call Bakura and Ryou.

"Seto you've been rather quite what's wrong?" asked Joey, worried about his dragon.

"It may be nothing but when were in the airport I through I saw Yugi but I dismissed it," said Kaiba as he tried to remember what had happened at the airport.

"So that's why you where in your own little world while you were in your meeting. You where think about what you saw," said Joey as he remembered how his dragon was in the meeting.

"Yeah and the more I think about it the more I think that it was Yugi that I saw," said Kaiba as he remembered the tricolors that he saw.

"Bakura and Ryou say they haven't seen or heard from Yugi and there on their way over," said Yami with a heavy slight as he walked back into the room.

"I think we may have an idea where Yugi is Yami," said Kaiba making Yami's attention snap to him.

"Really where?" asked Yami while trying not to shout.

"New York city," Kaiba answered calmly.

"New York!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Who dose Yugi know over there?" asked Tea who had recovered from the shock first.

"As far as I know he doesn't know anyone," said Yami with a frown.

"I need to make a phone call," said Kaiba as he slowly got up.

Back with C.j and Yugi:

Yugi had just going for a lie down after a very warm and wet welcome from C.j's dog.

Flash back

"Yugi go open the door and I'll grab your stuff," said C.j as she opened the boot of the car.

"Okay C.j," said Yugi as he ran up to open the house's main door.

"Oh Yugi be carefull," said C.j a bit to late Yugi had already opened the door and in a flash was pin to the floor.

"C.j help! please get this dog off me," shouted Yugi as the dog licked Yugi to death.

"Winter! Get off Yugi, come on girl" called C.j to her dog.

At the sound of her masters voice, winter got off Yugi and walked over and sat by her master.

"Sorry about that Yugi winter get's a bit hyper when there's a new person around," said C.j, a bit embarrassed for not telling Yugi.

"It's okay but I really didn't need a bath yet," said Yugi with a laugh.

End Flash back

C.j was just sitting down with a cup of coffee when the phone rang.

"Oh if this is Razz I'm so going to kill her when I see her," said C.j to herself.

"Hello" Snapped C.j as she thought it was Razz but when the other person answered, C.j forgot about Razz.

"Hello C.j, it's Seto" came Kaiba's voice down the phone line.

"Seto what a surprise!" said C.j, wondering if Yugi had already been found.

"Look C.j I am just going to cut to the chase a friend of mine is missing and I need your help in finding him," said Kaiba a bit short tampered.

"Oh Seto! I'm sorry, what can I do?" asked C.j, worrying about what she could do for Seto.

"I've e-mail you a picture and some information on him. Can you use your contacts to see if you can find him please?" said Kaiba with a depressed sigh.

"I'll e-mail you again when I have some more information for you C.j, but I have to go now," Kaiba said.

"Okay, I'll e-mail you when I have more information on your friend too," said C.j as they promised to e-mail each other if any new information on Kaiba's friend came to light.

　As C.j put the phone down Yugi came in to the room.

"C.j, who was on the phone?" Yugi asked cutely.

"It was Seto Kaiba," said C.j as she put the phone back down on the hook.

"Oh no!" said Yugi, as the worse case scenarios went though his head.

"Hey don't worry, I'll sort it out," said C.j as she calmed down Yugi.

I'll end it here please R+R until next time next chapter is the party !!!


End file.
